


Make with the Horizontal Tango

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Extended Metaphors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"How long are you guys gonna keep dancing around each other, though?" Sam raised an eyebrow from over the top of the fridge door as he looked down at Dean, who was trying his best to hide in there.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"There is absolutely no dancing going on between me and Cas." Dean's cheeks flushed as he pointedly ignored Sam in favour of pretending to look for the milk.</i>
</p>
<p>Prompt: Dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make with the Horizontal Tango

"How long are you guys gonna keep dancing around each other, though?" Sam raised an eyebrow from over the top of the fridge door as he looked down at Dean, who was trying his best to hide in there.

"There is absolutely no dancing going on between me and Cas." Dean's cheeks flushed as he pointedly ignored Sam in favour of pretending to look for the milk.

"What do you want to call it, then? Because the rest of us are swimming in your unresolved sexual tension and believe me, we'd rather not be."

"Oh, so you're Batcave spokesperson now?" Dean looked up at Sam, fighting not to roll his eyes. This was starting to feel like the weirdest intervention ever.

"I am when it comes to you." Sam shrugged. "I tried to tell them that the chance you'd listen to me was pretty slim, but I guess no one else wanted to do this and they played the 'he's your brother' card."

"So you thought you'd come talk to me about dancing?"

"More like I was threatened with various things by our friends. I was told to tell you, and this is a direct quote, by the way, that you need to 'stop with the weird no-touchy folk dancing and make with the horizontal tango'."

"No prizes for guessing who said that." Dean stared in horror at Sam, who at least had the decency to look a little disturbed himself. He tried to shake off the mental image of Charlie actually saying that to his face and closed the fridge door, giving up on his attempt to look occupied. "Why are you guys so concerned with my sex life, anyway?"

"Oh, we're not worried about you so much. But Kevin was in fear of his life over interrupting Cas watching a porno the other day and Benny thinks Cas is teetering on the edge of taking out his frustrations by getting his smite on. Also apparently horny, unsatisfied angels smell awful." Sam shrugged. "This is mostly about Cas, and we're pretty sure you make up the whole solution."

"You know, as this conversation goes on, I want to have it less and less."

"Dean, _for me_ , please do something about Cas? I can't cope with him looking at you like he's a starving man and you're a juicy steak over breakfast any more." Sam employed his very best puppy eyes.

Dean wrinkled his nose. "It's not that bad," he paused. "Is it?"

"It's that bad. I have video evidence if you want it. Besides, you haven't exactly been Mr. Cheerful lately. Everyone would be much happier if you manned up and did right by your angel." Sam looked at him seriously.

"I'm starting to think this is a really weird dream."

"It's not," Sam assured him.

Dean sighed. "Fine. I'll... do something about Cas." He slumped his shoulders defeatedly.

"It's not like you're taking one for the team, Dean. You're just as guilty of the weird looks and the slamming doors and way, _way_ higher porn consumption than can possibly be healthy." Sam cleared his throat, and then continued. "We're all going out to see a movie tonight. You and Cas aren't invited. Understood."

Dean stared in horror again. "Dude. Now you're planning out when I get to have sex for me?"

"Hey, I never said that. I'm just saying you'll have the place to yourself." Sam shrugged. "I don't care whether you take advantage or not, I'm just throwing it out there."

Dean looked down and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Thanks, man."

"For the most awkward conversation we've ever had?" Sam raised a dubious eyebrow.

"For the kick in the butt I needed." Dean looked up and smiled wryly. "Seriously, thanks."

"Any time." Sam shrugged and walked away, wondering for about the hundredth time how the hell he'd ended up living in a bunker full of people who were borderline geniuses and still somehow incredibly stupid.


End file.
